


The Innocence in the Aftermath

by Wolfhound159



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Malcolm Reynolds wanted was a way to keep his family and his crew safe. After the remnants of the entire "Miranda" fiasco and loosing Inara Serra and Shepard Book, he just wanted to curl up in his wife's arms and watch his blue eyed, lively animated daughter who bares the same name as their fallen friend grow. But when a mysterious teenager brings hope for a joyous reunion with his long-lost sister, while the crew is going through a rough patch and are strapped for currency, and a certain crazy psychic is pregnant with her husband/brother's child, can he keep them safe from the dangers in the 'Verse and life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Setting

**Author's Note:**

> I am apologizing early for the quality, length, and relationships. I love reviews, they are SHINY !!!!!!!!!

“Malcolm Reynolds, I’ma gonna get you!” screeched a young brunette little girl, about 6 years old.

“What’s the matter, mei-mei, you don’t like your headless dolls.” inquired a young little blue-eyed boy, about 8 years old, to his little sister.

“Māmā!” screamed the small child as she ran to her mother’s arms. “Mommy, Malcolm killed my dolls, why’d he do that?” she cried.

“Hush, Maddison, hush, no need to scream, Māmā de right here.”

“But mommy…” Maddison stopped when she looked into her mother’s serious glance.

“Malcolm did you Zhǎnshǒu Maddison’s dolls?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Malcolm apologetically, “but mom, she broke my Fēnglíng, the one that you gave me for my birthday.”

The mother just sighed and looked at her children, their sweet and innocent faces. “Maddison I want you to apologize for breaking your brother’s Fēnglíng, and Malcolm I want you to apologize for decapitating Maddison’s dolls.”

“I’m sorry,” was harmoniously stated by the two children.

“Maddison, I’m going to get you new dolls and Malcolm, if you promise not to Shāle tāmen, I’m going to get you a new Fēnglíng.”

“I promise,” was the eager response the little blue-eyed boy gave, he ran up to her, and almost tripped her, in an attempt to hug her, “Thank you, Wǒ ài nǐ, Wǒ nàme ài nǐ.”

“I love you too, I love you both so much.” She said as she kneeled down to hug them properly.

“Yuánliàng wǒ, ma’m, but there’s an emergency,” interrupted one of the hands.

“I’ll be right there,” the mother stood up, “now I want you both to play quiet-like, while Māmā deals with a problem.”

“Hǎo ba, māmā,” they both said as they ran laughing and playing.

The mother watched them go in their joyful wonder, she loved them and loved the innocence the radiated, she always treasured these moments. The hand clearing her throat brought her back to the matters at hand.

 

24 years later

 

A grown man stood alone in shock and disbelief as the Independence ships left them to die. He started to think about his little sister, she was a Browncoat too, he embroidered hers or rather he paid a pretty platinum for it to be embroidered with her initials in stunning yellow thread before he gave it to her. She was applying for Alliance settler, but secretly wanted to be a “covert spy.” She was bright and gentle and kind, she hated the Alliance with as much intensity as him, but found it as a game.

After the war, he never heard from her, he worried that they found her browncoat and executed her. He spent many years trying to find her, but one day just gave up and hoped for the best.

After exposing the truth about Miranda and the Reavers, he and the crew suffered Inara and Shepherd’s loss. After 8 months of grieving, Malcolm and Kaylee married, quickly followed by Simon and River. And a few months after that Kaylee gave birth to a girl and they named her Inara.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Inara Reynolds was growing so fast. By the time she was two Auntie Zoë was pregnant, but in one of their famous plans gone wrong, she lost the baby. Everyone was mourning the unborn child’s death, but none more that Wash and Zoë. After a few months, joy and laughter replaced the sullen spirits. Inara Serra’s shuttle remained unused and unrented for five years but when they couldn’t find a job for four months, everyone knew that they had to rent it out.

After docking on a small planet called Delrio, Wash and Zoë left to spend some time alone, Simon and River went exploring the new planet, and Jayne went rushing towards the whorehouses, all leaving Mal, Kaylee, and Inara to introduce a(the) new member(s). After a few hours, Inara found some children around her age to play with, and through the squeals of the little ones playfully chasing each other, a young teenager about 18 years old walked towards the couple in front of the Firefly.

“Hi, there, are you here to apply for the rent of the shuttle?” inquired a shining Kaylee.

“No, ma’m, I’m actually looking for you husband, Malcolm Reynolds.” Spoke the stranger.

Malcolm looked at the teenager with the most absolutely confused face, “Captain Malcolm Reynolds, here, what do you want?”

“I have a letter and a package addressed to you, my boss asked me to deliver It.” said the stranger as she searched through a brown mail carrier that was strapped on her shoulder. She found the letter and grabbed a medium sized brown package, handed it to him, and started to walk away but was momentarily stopped by the running masses of children crossing her path.

Malcolm looked down at the letter still unopened, he recognized the handwriting. Entrusting his wife with the letter, he opened to package to reveal a golden wind chime with blue diamond elephants all around the barrel. He stroked the wind chimes, making them softly tinkle in beautiful tone, and handed it to his wife while taking the letter and opening it.

“Ohh, it’s so shiny, ain’t it Mal?” cooed Kaylee while stroking the wind chimes and marveling at it.

“Yes, Wǒ de ài, it’s very shiny,” he said stealing a quick glance at her as she marveled over the wind chimes. When he opened the letter, he read the simple lines which enclosed it, "here’s the new Fēnglíng to replace the one I broke all those years ago, I hope you like it, Always your mei-mei, Maddison." When he finished reading it, he looked around the crowd for the stranger. She brought him the one thing he had searched for since the end of the War, his sister, or at least a way to find her. He saw her with another teenager who draped a worn browncoat over her shoulders. Without thinking, he ran avoiding the people that tried to block him from his only line to Maddison. Kaylee stared at her husband in shock and curiosity, wondering what had made Mal act this way. She picked up the fallen letter and read it over, when she read the name Maddison, she remembered his story of his little sister and how she disappeared without a trace. She watched him steadily reaching the girl and silently cheered him on.

“Hey… you… stop!” shouted Mal in between the huffing and puffing. The girl stopped and turned a look of bewilderment plain on her face and when her partner noticed she stopped, he turned back and put a protective arm on her shoulders.

Mal took a moment to catch his breath before saying, “Where’d you get that package?”

“I told you.”

“I want to know who your boss is.”

“I don’t rat out my employer, ‘sides I don’t know you.”

Mal looked at the luggage in both their hands, “Where you heading off to?”

“Don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“Me an’ my crew are looking for some folks to rent our shuttle to, seeing as to how you both are packed I’m wondering if you’d like to fly with us.”

“What are your conditions?” asked the boy, speaking up for the first time.

“The usual, rent has to be paid at the end of the month, 8500 pieces of platinum, seeing as to how we’re almost at the end of this month, charge is 1000, an’ I don’t like trouble, not for my crew an’ not for me.”

The girl’s eyes were dazzling blue with splashes of red, but now the red was brighter and bigger than usual. She looked at her partner and he had a hint of panic in his eyes.

“We’ll accept, on one condition, anyone wishing to enter our shuttle will have to wait to be allowed in.” spoke the boy.

“Not a problem, but I’ll need to know your names an’ the payment in my hand.”

“I’m Velia,” said the girl, “and this is my husband Ethan Hallows.” She said as she placed the platinum in a small pouch and tossed to him.

He caught it, put the pouch in his pocket and motioned towards Serenity. They followed him through the crowd and into the cargo bay of the Firefly class ship. He led them to the shuttle and when they settled their bags inside, he gave them a tour of the ship. Mal led them to his wife, the mechanic, who was back with the engine as he predicted. Inara was kneeling down by her mother’s side, and when Mal popped his head through the door, she raced to hug him.

“Kaylee, come meet the new passengers,” Mal told his wife. She got up from the bottom of the engine, wiped her hands on the front of her coveralls, and walked toward the group. “This is Ethan and Velia Hallows.”

“Hiya, I’m Kaylee Reynolds, I’m the ship’s mechanic.” She introduced as she shook hands with them, greasing theirs as well, “This is our daughter Inara,” she motioned at the four year old with dark brown hair, blue eyes and an unsure smile, “Ohh, I’m sorry” she said when she looked at their grease stricken hands.

“Don’t worry about it,” Velia said, “Captain, if you’ll please excuse me, I’m feeling a bit light-headed, and I’m going to go lie down for a while.”

“Go ahead.” The Captain said, though she was already halfway through the hallway and on her way to the shuttle closely followed by her husband. “Have you ever seen a young couple ‘fore?” he asked his wife when they already left.

“Nope, but I think it’s cute how they are together.” Responded his wife, already her way to the engine followed by Inara.

XXXXXX

In their shuttle, Velia was curled up in a corner of the farthest wall. She clenched her teeth to the point where she thought they would shatter, and her eyes were shut so tight that she could feel them threatening to rip. Ethan was organizing their room, and every once in a while would glance at her with a hopeless look on his face. There was nothing he could do to ease the pain she felt, and he knew she would have to control it, little by little.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion and Dolls

With the rent for the shuttle, Mal sent Wash, Kaylee, and Inara to buy fuel cells and mechanical supplies, he sent Zoë and Jayne to buy protein and some produce, and he sent Simon and River to stock up on some medical supplies that were needed. When everyone was back on the ship, Zoë and Jayne had some great news, they found a job. This job led them to Paradiso and soon they were on their way.

During the sit down meal, everyone kept glancing at the new member Ethan who ate without his wife. Inara kept looking at Mal, in a childlike plea to ask him why she was not there. It was River who spoke up by saying, “Pain ravishes her body which she tries to control,” she looked at him and continued, “Bravery and strength goes unnoticed except by those who share a secret, part demon part angel, acceptance is difficult but love is not.” And continued eating as if it was nothing while everyone was wondering what she was talking about. Only Ethan understood, but what left him wondering was the acceptance bit. He accepted his wife’s secret… didn’t he?

“Not you, the world.” answered River. How could she know what he was thinking of? He looked at her and she smiled a smile that seemed to look through him. He picked up his empty plate and the plate he made for his wife. He placed the empty one on the tabletop and walked towards the shuttle where his wife was still writhing in pain.

She ate the plate of food and the trouble eased, somewhat, and the red coloring around her irises was less bright and less huge, but still suited her blazing blue eyes.

“What can I do?” asked Ethan, “How can I help?”

“There’s so much that you’ve done already, I don’t have anything else which you can help me with, thank you Zuì qīn'ài de.” He had done a lot, he decorated the entire shuttle to the point where it seemed as if they’ve lived there for years, and he brought her a plate of food, lent her his shoulder to cry on, and didn’t protest when her nails dug into his skin when the pain increased with each person closing in.

She didn’t sleep through the night; the vulnerability of prey had enticed her senses and inflamed her brain. But after that, she was able to walk around the shuttle without feeling the hunger gnawing at her, much. She was able to sit down at a table and sift through some papers; she turned on a small radio to try to drown out her acute senses.

Inara was curious at the stranger’s lock down in her room, she remembered her father telling her that if she wanted to enter the shuttle, she had to knock. It was strange for her because she was used to just walking into rooms whenever she liked, but didn’t want to face her father’s punishments for disobeying. Inara tentatively knocked on the shuttle door but didn’t hear anything except the soft and faint music coming from the room. Inara opened the door when her curiosity got the better of her.

When she stepped through the doors and looked around, she was left breathless from the beautiful shades of violet, gold, red, and blues that decorated the shuttle walls and bed. She stared at a painting of a woman and child, hand in hand with their backs turned and the people in the painting looked at the stars which glistened throughout the night sky. As she turned to take in all of the sights harmonized by the soft music, she stopped cold when she met Velia’s eyes. 

Her eyes shone a visceral red before she smiled and addressed the small wondering child in her shuttle. “You lost little one?”

“Uhm… I was just wondering when you would join you for meals.”

“Don’t know yet, probably when I’m in complete control.”

“Control of what?” she asked.

“Control of myself,” when she saw the little girl was still confused she said, “See, little one, I am very sick and this sickness is in control right now, I can’t go outside if I’m sick, can I?”

“No.”

“So when I’m better, I can join you and everyone else for meals and the like.”

“Ohh… ok,” she nodded, believing the half-truth that Velia told her. Inara’s eyes fell to a beautiful old doll that had the initials MR on her foot. Velia followed her eyes and smiled when she saw the doll that Inara was looking at.

Velia got up from her chair, took the doll, and handed it to Inara saying, “Here you go, but let me tell you something about her.” When she saw Inara’s inquisitive look in her eyes, Velia continued, “Her name is Maddison, and she’s magic.”

“What do ya mean?” she asked looking down at the doll in her small hands.

“If you tell her how you feel, she uses her magic to help you feel better. So that when you feel scared, or sad, or mad, she can make you feel happy.” She explained, “I don’t need her to help me anymore, so I’m giving her to you.”

“Xièxiè, Mrs. Hallows.” squealed Inara.

“You’re very welcome,” and as Inara was going out the door to show her mother and father her new doll, Velia told her, “See you soon.” And Inara was gone, she could hear her running steps as she yelled, “Mommy, Daddy, look!”


	4. Chapter 4: Confirmation

Inara ran as fast as she could to the engine room, searching for her mother but couldn’t find her, so she turned around and ran to the bridge. Before entering, she stood and listened for clues that her parents were there.

“What do you mean by, ‘she’s sick’?” Inara heard her father say.

“She’s been sick her whole life, she won’t get better, she will only get control, for the most part. It’s difficult for her to be around people, she’s… unpredictable.” was Ethan’s reply.

“Is it contagious?” asked Kaylee.

“No, just dangerous,” Inara heard Ethan say.

“Dangerous, how?” asked Mal.

At this point, Inara knew that they were talking about Velia and somehow believed that she wasn’t what they were saying she was, so she ran inside and grabbed her father’s pant leg and pulled, getting everyone’s attention. She spoke shyly but confidently saying, “She’s NOT dangerous, she’s sweet and kind. She will get better, ‘cause she told me she will. When she gets better, we’ll play together, ‘cause she’s my friend.”

“’Nara, what’d I tell you about entering the shuttle?” reprimanded Mal who was sitting down in Wash’s chair.

“I did what you told me to do, I knocked.” She explained, and turned to Ethan saying, “Why’d you say she can’t be ‘round people?”

“She… It’s the sickness… it hurts her, when she’s around people.” answered Ethan.

“Why?” asked Inara.

“’Nara, let’s go fix Serenity.” urged Kaylee, hoping to keep her daughter far from the strangers, especially the sick one.

“Ok, mommy, but I wanna show daddy my new doll.”

“What doll?” asked Mal.

“Velia gave it to me, she said that her name was Maddison and that she was magic.” said Inara.

“What… what do you mean magic?” stuttered Mal, he felt sucker punched.

“If you’re mad, sad, or scared, and you tell her, she’ll help you feel better.” said Inara as she sat in her father’s lap.

“Can I look at her?” asked Mal with his hand stretched out for the doll. Inara gave it to him with an enormous smile on her face. Mal looked the doll over, the dress, the hair, the hands, and the face. It didn’t seem familiar to him, but when he looked at the soles of the doll’s feet, he felt his face flush. Written in a ten-year-old handwriting was the initials MR. He quickly rearranged his thoughts and handed the doll back to his daughter, he figured that he would have to speak with Velia about Maddison, and soon, before he had a heart attack. He watched his wife and daughter leave, and then shortly after Ethan left. He stayed alone with his thoughts as he waited for Wash.

XXXXXX

When Ethan entered the shuttle, he saw his wife in the process of fighting the urge to kill everyone on the ship. Just another day in the life of a husband, he thought. He slowly approached his wife and took her in his arms. “So what’s this about you getting better and promising to play with the child?” he teased.

“I never promised anything.”

“She thinks you did.”

“Well then, I’m going to have to get better, if I’m going to keep that promise.”

Ethan broke the hug to look his wife in the eyes, when he saw that she was serious, he took her hands in his but felt something moist. He turned her hands over to look at them and saw four bleeding crescent marks on the palms of both her hands. He smiled at the thought of her tightening her fists to protect the small little girl. He dragged her to a small bowl of water and washed away the blood. “What will happen if you never get better?”

“I don’t know,” was all that she managed before crying. “You didn’t tell them who or what I was, did you?”

“No, just that you were sick.”

“Why, I am not surprised,” she joked, “Thank you.”

“It’s not my secret to tell.” said Ethan as he pulled her in for a hug.

XXXXXX

When Wash entered the bridge, Mal left Wash and went to find his wife. When he entered the Engine Room, he saw his beloved wife under the engine with Inara playing with her new doll on the hammock. Kaylee was softly singing to both Serenity and Inara, as she so often did. He called, “Kaylee,” and saw her jump and bang her head against the engine.

“Ouch,” she said when she popped out from under Serenity’s heart. Mal helped her up and kissed her hair while stifling a smile. Kaylee saw him trying not to laugh and said, “Go ahead, laugh, and see if I care. Next time you get scared, I’m not going to defend you.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked at her face; she had smudges of grease on her cheeks, forehead, and nose. For many it would’ve repulsed them, but he thought it made her look innocent, sweet, and cute. He bent down and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When air became a necessity, they could hear Inara laughing at them. They took a seat on the hammock, one on each side of their daughter and watched as she played.

After what seemed like half an hour, Serenity shook a bit and in the room they heard twinkling of wind chimes ahead of them. When he looked, he realized that he hadn’t noticed that Kaylee had hung his wind chime across the hammock. He smiled, reached over Inara, and took Kaylee’s hand. When another 30 minutes passed, he stood up, stretched, and walked out the door to check on his crew.

XXXXXX

When Mal strolled past the Infirmary, he saw Simon delivering a dose of medicine into River. When they asked his permission to marry, he was shocked, but somewhere deep inside, he knew it was coming. He couldn’t very well deny them the happiness that he found, so he accepted. He saw River’s eyes water and streak her cheeks and watched Simon gently wipe away the tears and tenderly kiss her. At that he entered, interrupting them, “Simon, Ethan finished explaining to me why his wife won’t join us during meals. He claims she’s sick, and I’m gonna need you to verify her illness.”

“Her sickness is unique, slowly eats away at her,” said River before Simon had a chance to talk. “Two by two, hand of blue, get her, hurt her, and make her yours, Experiment: 3466534, failure.” She stood but her legs faltered and she landed on the floor, “Doctor, how can we make more of her? Onto Experiment: 3466535.” All at once Simon took River into his arms and cradled her head. He watched as her eyelashes fell on her cheeks, soon she was sleeping peacefully.

“The new medicine forces her to sleep for about an hour after application; it quickly reaches the bloodstream and dulls control of the extremities.” Simon explained to the Captain, after about five minutes, Simon looked up to the Captain and said, “I’ll check on Velia, make sure it’s not… problematic.”

“Thanks Doctor, you need help getting her on the bed or is she going to sleep on the floor?”

“Thanks, Captain, but I can manage.”

“Very well.” And the Captain left the couple to go check on his first mate and the pilot.


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm

Simon picked up the sleeping River effortlessly and walked towards their bunk. He gently placed her on the bed, pulled the covers around her, and kissed her forehead. He loves his wife, and still blames himself for not being there to protect her from all that happened to her. He marvels at her strength, beauty, and intelligence. The new medicine that he has concocted, is strong enough to keep the monsters in her head away for a while, but is gentle enough for their unborn child resting in her womb.

Simon stood, grabbed his med kit, and silently exited his bunk towards the occupied shuttle; he wanted to see the secluded woman with the equally mysterious illness. As he stood outside the shuttle door, tried to eavesdrop on the couple, not interrupt them on something private. He heard guttural growls and Ethan calming Velia down. He knocked on the door and the inside became silent, suddenly Ethan opened the door and stood there with a smile on his face.

“I… The Captain asked me to check on Velia, see if there’s anything medicine can help with.” said Simon, raising his med kit in his hand.

Ethan looked at Simon as if debating whether or not he should let him examine his wife. He knew that medicine would never help so the Captain wanted to verify his story. He looked back at his wife, curled up at the corner of the wall, drapes ripped from where she grabbed in protest and pain. Velia looked back at him and softly nodded, with that Ethan looked at Simon and let him in.

Simon saw Velia at the corner and was momentarily reminded of River, he took one step closer to her and the room was filled with an overpowering growl emanating from the woman with blazing red eyes.

“Sorry, Doctor, I just don’t like closeness.” Velia tried to apologize and explain.

“I’m going to have to get close to be able to examine your sickness.”

“Says who?” she sassed, “I’m sorry Doctor, try going at a slow pace,”

Simon hesitated, her warning growl was loud enough to be heard from a distance away, but he was scared to be within close proximity of those blazing red eyes which watched his every move. The second step was more peaceful, she didn’t growl but closed her eyes and slammed her fist against a wall, he saw that her fist left a dent in the wall which held a painting of a woman and child, and somehow it reminded him of someone. The third step had tears flowing out of her eyes, he was only one step away now, and when he crossed the distance, her eyes were covered by her blood stained hands.

Simon examined her as best as he could, but was flabbergasted when he couldn’t find anything wrong. He took a blood sample and decided to examine it under microscopic lenses, maybe, he thought, the sickness lies within her blood. He left the shuttle with five minutes left before River would wake up and decided to head straight for their bunk. He arrived the minute she started to wake, and when he got the bottom of the ladder, he put down his med kit, went to the edge of the bed and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, he kneeled on the outside of the bed and softly stroked her hair while his other hand caressed her belly. She smiled at him and saw the love he had towards her, a love that they both share.

Her smile faded away and she closed her eyes saying, “While everyone peacefully sleeps, she stays awake, her hunger killing her sleep, destroying her senses till all she feels is hunger.”

“River, Wǒ de ài, what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?” inquired a most puzzled Simon.

“Her name means secret, it suits her, and her secret is big and helpful in times of need to come.”

“River?”

At this, River opened her eyes to look at her husband, “Simon, listen to me, she’s not dangerous, she’s broken and in pain, like I was. Her secret is just different from mine, but she won’t hurt us or the crew.”

“And you know this, how?”

River just gave him an annoyed glance that spoke for her.

“Brat,” Simon teased, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, dummy,” she teased back, and after a few moments of laughter, she lifted her head and kissed him. When she broke the kiss for a breath, she whispered, “I love you,” and kissed him again. The kiss deepened and after a while of just kissing, Simon broke the kiss this time to reply, “I love you, too.”

XXXXXX

Wash was playing with his dinosaurs, as he so often did, when Zoë entered the Bridge. She stood behind him and when he still didn’t notice her, she wrapped her arms around him and felt him slightly jump. She never shows this side to others, partly because they don’t need to see it, ‘cept her husband. Wash placed the dinosaurs back on the top of the console and shifted his wife from behind him to on his laps. He caressed her cheeks and softly stroked her hair before kissing her. He felt her relax into him and only deepened the kiss. When their lips finally parted, they both silently stared at the vast expansion of stars which they were accustomed to travel in.

“Beautiful ain’t it?” asked Zoë.

“Yes, you are.” answered Wash. Earning another kiss from Zoë, this one was longer and deeper than the last. When they finally broke the kiss, they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Zoë was the first one up when Wash turned on his chair and they saw the Captain standing in the doorway.

“Aren’t I beautiful?” he teased them both. Wash up roared and Zoë let herself smile at the situation. When Wash recovered, he told Mal, “Captain, to be able to answer that question, you’re gonna have to ask Kaylee ‘cause she’s the one crazy enough to marry you.” And the room burst with laughter once more.

“You got me Wash, and it hurt,” told Mal, “I’ll take over from here.” And he watched as Wash and Zoë made their way to their bunk, hand in hand. Mal sat down in his pilot’s favorite chair and leaned back to watch the stars drift by.


	6. Chapter 6: A Painful Return and Confusing Reveal

When everyone had retreated to the comfort of their bunks and their beds, Mal, River, and Velia were the only ones awake. Velia was starting to feel the assuring sense of control back in her body when he entered the ship, a man in a red spacesuit with caramel skin and a cruel and wicked smile, and her control hanged by a thin string about to snap. He walked to the bridge and smacked the captain with the back of his gun knocking him out. He dragged the Captain’s body to the second shuttle and locked the doors, then proceeded in locking each and every other door. River woke Simon with a start, and told him that they were going to have company. River hid in one of the secret compartments in the room and Simon prepared himself with a metallic bat he had purchased a few days ago. When he got to Simon and River’s bunk, Simon swung his metallic bat at the intruder but missed, and was rewarded with a punch right on the side of his left eye. Simon fell backwards and the bat flew from his hands. Jubal grabbed Simon by his shirt, pulled him up, and placed the gun to the side of his head saying, “Where’s River?”

“What makes you think I’m going to tell to you?”

“You don’t want me to kill you, do you?”

“Don’t care, just as long as you don’t find my wife.”

“What? What does River have to do with…? Ohh, now, that’s just gross!”

“Didn’t ask for your opinion.” said Simon.

“Where is she?” he asked but didn’t get a respond from him, “Fine, you wanna play, let’s play.” So Jubal dragged Simon out of the room and slammed him against the wall. Simon slid down the wall and onto the floor, his head thumped against the pain. He knew he would die before he gave her up, “Why are you still looking for her? Alliance stopped.”

“Just because Alliance has bigger problems to deal with, don’t mean they wouldn’t pay to have her back.” Jubal sneered, “Now where is she?”

“First shuttle,” Simon said, “She likes to watch the stars drift by.”

“Thank you,” Jubal said but he grabbed Simon and dragged him with him, “Just in case you lied to me, you understand.”

XXXXXX

Simon didn’t know why he had led him to Velia and Ethan’s shuttle; it could’ve been what River told him about her being helpful in times of need. He didn’t know, he just hoped that Velia would be awake and as scary as she was when he was medically inspecting her.

When Jubal forcibly opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when red glowing eyes met him, accompanied by a guttural growl. Simon sent a small prayer of thanks to Shepherd’s god, but felt Jubal throw him forward before entering himself. He saw the red eyes move fast towards him and snapped the lights on just in time to find a teenage girl pounce on him and sink her sharp teeth on his neck. Velia ripped at the soft skin and watched Jubal slowly drown in his blood as she stood chewing on the flesh she removed. With Jubal dead and her hunger somewhat sated, she finally obtained complete control of the monster inside her.

Mal woke drowsy and his head in pain, as he felt the soft touch of his wife’s fingers on his cheek. Mal recovered the gravity of how he got knocked out and snapped his eyes open, trying to find the intruder. He saw his crew, including River and the new couple, but no Jubal. Simon was the one who spoke, saying that Jubal was dead.

Mal was even more confused, and resulted in Zoë leading him to the shuttle where the bloody body of Jubal was still there, a look of pure terror and pain in his eyes. “Good,” retorted Mal, “Who killed him like that?”

“Velia.” answered Zoë.

“Huh? Where’d the skin from his throat go?”

“She claims she ate it.”

“What?” he muttered. He looked around the shuttle; he stared at the worn browncoat Velia was wearing the first day they met, now was when he finally noticed the yellow embroidering of Maddison’s initials on the fabric. He looked at the painting, and recognized his sister with a child, and he knew that now was when he had to speak with the new passenger.

XXXXXX

“6 years into the settlers’ start on Delrio, their life was peaceful. The settlers broke off from Alliance after their population grew to 280, and they established a monarchy, making Maddison Reynolds the queen. But months after the break from Alliance, Reavers attacked the planet, kidnapping women, including the queen. The military fought back and rescued those that were taken captive, and still alive, when they destroyed all the Reavers. The Queen was safe, but pregnant with a Reaver-Human Hybrid. The princess was born a few months later and tranquility once again reigned. When the queen died, the general who was the queen’s husband took over, till the princess turns 14 and takes her rightful place as queen.” Velia explained.

“Why’d she have to be 14?” grumbled Jayne, clearly bored.

“It’s our laws, the princess was 12 and therefore could not rule as queen, yet.” answered Ethan.

“Her stepfather was jealous of his short rule while she was to rule for the rest of her life, so he would…” Velia glanced at Inara and continued, “Violate her and let others do the same… When the princess finally came of age, she sentenced her stepfather to execution, and ruled with a good brain and a kind heart. When the princess was 16, Alliance took her to experiment on her the same way her stepfather did, till her lifelong friend and husband saved her.”

“How did he know where she was?” asked Simon.

“Since the kidnap of Queen Maddison, all members of the royal family had a tracking device hidden in the bone of the ribs, completely hidden from Alliance technology.” explained River to her husband.

“Precisely,” remarked Velia, a complete smile on her face towards the crew who seemed to understand, most, of the story.

“What does the princess have to do with you and Ethan?” asked Wash.

“She IS the princess, honey.” said Zoë in a patient voice which she managed to perfect.

“So… that means you’re my… cousin?” asked Inara.

“Yes.” answered Mal.

“Are you going to stay?” asked Inara, a brilliant smile on her face, the one that was an exact copy of Kaylee’s.

Velia looked at Mal, no matter what; it was his final say that was obeyed. The Captain looked at River, knowing she could read what he was thinking of and saw her shake her head. After a while the Captain spoke a, “Yes” and Inara got up from her chair, ran to her father, and kissed him on the cheek. "It’s going to be a challenge, dealing with Maddie’s death and a niece I’ve never met."Maybe this will be good, seeing as to how we now got ourselves a Reaver guard. Maybe River is wrong, but I ain’t going to go against the psychic," Mal thought. It was going to be a long ride, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Stinging Pain of Fear

On Paradiso, Mal, Zoë, and Jayne took the mule to talk with a man about a job, Sheriff Bourne. Kaylee, Inara, and Wash went shopping for supplies that were in need, leaving Velia, Ethan, River and Simon alone on the ship. Velia enjoyed the silence and relaxed when the stress of controlling a monster was gone for a while. Velia was sleeping in the shuttle when the men with blue hands came onto the ship. They moved silently into the shuttle when everyone was off somewhere else and took Velia away. River saw them leave with Velia in their hands and ran to where Simon and Ethan were playing Chinese Chess.

“Simon, she’s gone, they took her, Simon!” she screamed.

“Who’s they?” asked Simon.

“Simon, this is not funny, I’m serious.”

“So am I,” he said, looking up from the board, “Who took her?”

“Two by two, hands of blue.”

“Who?” asked Ethan, confused and getting slightly worried.

“It’s the men who hurt her,” Simon explained, “She thinks they’re back for her.”

River couldn’t stand it anymore; she grabbed the chess board and hurled it at a far wall. “Simon, they took her! They Took Velia!” she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

They two men got up from their chairs, Ethan ran towards the shuttle where Velia was sleeping in, and Simon took River into his arms and held onto her tight not willing to lose her to them again. A few moments later, when River’s tears stopped, Ethan came back to where the couple stood, worry and anger on his face, and picked up his gun that he had placed on a chair a few hours ago. He cocked the gun and was about to leave again when Simon grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Ethan, you have to think this through, just wait for the Captain to return and we’ll have an advantage.”

“Meanwhile, she might be off the planet and they’re hurting her again!” Ethan raged. “I’m sorry, but I can’t lose her, not again.”

Simon understood his anger, his pain, and frankly hated himself for stopping him, for not grabbing a gun and accompanying him. He had to stay for River, and their unborn child, but knew that he would do exactly as Ethan was trying to do if it was River who had been taken. “You know I’m right.”

Ethan slumped on the chair and softly nodded, his shoulders thrashing and water droplets falling on the floor where he sat.

River, who was still in Simon’s arms, uncoiled herself from her husband and walked to the Bridge, where the communicator was in. She picked up the communicator and said, “Crew of Serenity, please report back to the ship. I repeat, the crew of Serenity, please report back on the ship.”

Simon was five steps behind; he grabbed the communicator from her hands and positioned it back where it belongs. “River,” he scolded, just then the radio crackled to life and the rough voice of the Captain was heard. “River, what in the gorram ‘verse got you to call the crew back?” he commanded.

River grabbed the communicator again and spoke, “Velia was taken by Alliance, we need to bust her out before they go back to where they came from and we never see her again.”

After she spoke those words, both sides of the separated team spoke at the same time, but they both seemed to say, “We’re on our way.”

Simon watched as she placed the communicator back and she turned and hugged him. He uncrossed his hands and wrapped himself around her, as well. Ethan backed away from the doorframe to give them some privacy, when Simon broke the hug, lifted her face with his hands, and leaned in to kiss her.

XXXXXX

Velia awoke in a small white room, her hands and feet bound by chains, and wearing a white patient gown. The brightness of the white around her burned her eyes and she shut her them for fear of losing her eyesight, she used her other senses instead. The other senses were too weak for her liking, so she let her hunger control them and let the monster inside her break free. She heard conversations held in a whisper, three rooms down, as if they were in the room with her. She heard a doctor coming to check on her, and pretended to be innocent and weak. That’s what they want, she thought, they always want to be in control so that’s what I’m going to give them.

“How are we feeling, Mrs. Hallows?” Asked a man in white scrubs, scribbling on a clipboard.

“I don’t know about you, but the white is burning my eyes.”

“Hmm.” he said as he wrote on his clipboard. He placed the clipboard down on the ground, and put his hand on her shoulder, testing her restraint. She had to fight the urge of throwing up from revulsion; she waited until he had come a little bit closer to bite him in the jugular. She sank her teeth in and locked them, feeling him struggle for air, for words to say, till he finally stopped. She opened her eyes and felt that the blood dimmed the brightness of the white down to a tolerable level, and broke the wall where the chains were connected to.

Outside of that room was completely white as well, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open. She walked through the halls, the chains on her hands and feet clinking behind her as she listened to the conversations and the noise of the outside world. She started to hear footsteps and prepared herself for a fight. When a man turned the corner, she swung but was glad she missed. Standing before her was her husband and behind him was the crew, all but Kaylee and Inara.

Ethan pulled her close and kissed her; he could taste the blood in her mouth and knew how she escaped.

“We got to get a move on.” Whispered the Captain to the two, and turned back to where the ship and the exit were located. Ethan picked up his wife and carried her to try to limit the noise the chains made. When they were safe, back on the ship, Kaylee grabbed her pliers and cut the chains off. Velia proceeded to thank the crew before turning and walking away with Ethan towards their shuttle.

Wash flew the ship towards the location that Sheriff Bourne gave the Captain. They were going to pick up some medicine needed on Paradiso, and bring it to them, simple job. Mal walked towards the Engine Room where Kaylee was tinkering with Serenity and humming to her and Inara, who was asleep on the hammock. Mal softly knocked on the side of the engine and when Kaylee popped out, signaled to his wife to open the doors as he carried their daughter to bed. When they tucked her in her bunk, they sat outside the door, Kaylee in Mal’s arms as their eyes slowly drifted, and they were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: When Plans Go Wrong

When they reached the rendezvous point, located on Asperz, a dry and desolate planet, Mal had a feeling the plan wasn’t going to go smoothly. He had tested Velia and Ethan on their reflexes and strength and they along with River were to wait for his signal in case he, Jayne, and Zoë needed backup. Simon was worried about his wife going into combat, so he followed them.

Mal was right about the plan not going smooth; the group of five men had about a hundred guns for the ambush. Mal signaled his backup crew and when they arrived, the boss laughed for 5 minutes before saying, “Two girls and a boy? That’s your backup team? I’m so going to enjoy this!”

“They might seem weak but they will surprise you.” Mal defended, cockily.

“Let get this over with.” Said the boss, and within a minute, everyone was fighting. River and Velia dodging bullets and attacking more than five at a time, Ethan was shooting men on horses and attacking those coming too close to the girls, Mal was dealing with three men, Zoë was killing men left and right, and Jayne was laughing giddily as he threw grenades and fired Vera. Simon was watching and upon instinct ran towards the fight, his heart pumping from adrenaline. Simon grabbed a man that was aiming for River and punched, knocking him out.

“Simon? What are you doing here?” River asked her husband.

“What does it look like? Helping you fight.” responded Simon.

“Simon get your gorram pìgu back on the ship! You’re going to get hurt!” River screamed at him.

“Not without you.” He responded. Simon didn’t see the man charging behind him, River stopped and rushed to intercept the man. She knocked him out with a swift kick but eight men surrounded her and immobilized her in their grasps. Zoë ran to help her but got grabbed as well. The boss grabbed Velia, and placed a gun on her head and walked on high ground, grabbing everyone’s attention and hushing them.

“Now, then,” the boss spoke, “I will give you the medicine in exchange for the money and the girls.”

“No rutting way!” raged Jayne.

“No deal.” said Mal.

“I wasn’t asking I was telling.” said the boss and started to turn with Velia still in his grasp and River and Zoë taken captive by the other men.

“River!” Simon called as he ran trying to stop them but was stopped himself by Ethan grabbing him by the collar. Ethan started to drag the squirming Simon away from there, away from the girls.

“Simon, you have to get it together.” Ethan scolded at the struggling doctor.

“They’re taken, we can’t just walk away!” Simon raged.

“We won’t, you will!” countered the Captain, “Thanks to you, we lost three men; I ain’t going to lose anyone else. Now you’re going to get your Pìgu back on the ship, ‘fore I drag you back and lock you in the hold!”

“Captain…” Simon tried.

“Go now!” Mal interrupted.

Simon started his long walk towards the ship, fuming, but not disobeying. After all, it was his entire fault. Why didn’t I listen to River?, he thought, I hope the Captain gets them back safely after my disaster of a plan. When he entered the ship, Kaylee, Inara, and Wash were all wondering what happened. He forced himself to apologize before telling them.

XXXXXX

River, Zoë and Velia were locked in a room together, it was small and gray, and the chains were biting into their wrists and ankles. The smell of blood from the past torturing was driving Velia frantic with hunger.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Zoë.

“Watch the curtains unveil and the play commence!” squealed River, completely unfazed about the turn of events and the raging Reaver trying to break free from the petite body that was Velia.

“River are you sure?” asked Zoë. River nodded and they both turned their attention to Velia. Velia looked at them, a tear ran unchecked, and she let the monster free. In seconds, she felt her senses increase in magnitude, and didn’t feel any pain as she picked at the bondages and ripped them off. She walked towards Zoë and River but stopped when the doors opened and ten men in armor entered and approached her. She tried to fight them, but they were too strong and they managed to dope her and chain her more tightly.

“Well that plan failed.” Commented Zoë, as the door shut closed. She looked at River, who seemed to be examining a very interesting point of the ceiling. When she looked at Velia, she saw her close her eyes and whisper something into the air.

XXXXXX

“They’re smart, strong, well armed, and prepared.” said Mal to Jayne and Ethan, “We have to get them out. Anyone got any ideas as to how?”

They looked at each other, and then back at the Captain.

“Alright then,” said Malcolm, “we blend in, find them, and bust them out, quick and painless.”

XXXXXX

When Velia started to recover from the effects of the drugs, River was almost completely free from the chains. Velia looked at River and could only manage a small, “How?”

River looked down and when Velia followed her eyes, she saw an unconscious man on the floor. Velia looked back at River and saw that the man had slapped River. River unlocked her chains, walks over to Zoë, frees her, and then proceeded to free Velia. Zoë stood on top of Velia’s locked hands as Zoë broke the metal covering an air shaft. Zoë came down, locked her hands with Velia and they helped River up, Zoë was next. Zoë stretched her hands at Velia, and grabbed Velia’s hands when she leaped up at her.

Once they were all up in the vents, they followed River as she led her way to the exit. River stopped when she heard Mal’s voice. She crawled closer and broke through the bottom to land in front of Mal, Jayne and Ethan. Zoë and Velia followed as well and soon the whole group was safe on Serenity.


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering is Painful

When they reach Paradiso, Mal and Jayne used the mule to deliver the cargo, and Kaylee, Inara, and Wash go out shopping for parts needed. Simon was in the Infirmary giving River the new batch of medicine.

“I’m sorry, Tiánxīn, I messed up and got you hurt.” apologized Simon.

“Silly Simon, why are you apologizing? It was going to happen anyway.” She said as she pulled him in for a hug.

“What? Then why did you tell me to go away?”

“You were going to die,” her eyes started to overflow, and tears fell down on his shirt as she hugged him tighter, “I don’t want to ever lose you.”

Simon broke the hug and lifted her face so that their eyes met. He softly stroked the red skin with his thumb from where someone struck her. He kissed the mark left on his wife and preceded on kissing her.

 

He broke the kiss again, grabbed the syringe on the countertop, took her arm and injected her. She started to cry on his shoulder, again, till the medicine kicked in. He felt her slump down and caught her before she fell. He hates himself for having to do this, everyday; he feels like a monster when she tries fights him or cowers in fear. He feels as if he is responsible for her pain, as if he was the sole reason they hurt her and he’s hurting her again. He picked her up and carried her to their bunk; he stayed watch, not wanting to part from her again.

XXXXXX

Zoë was looking for Velia, an unanswered question still stuck in her head. When Velia was doped after their escape attempt failed miserably, Zoë was now completely sure she heard Velia murmur something, and her curiosity was getting the better of her. It was already past 2200, and she was very sure that Velia was already in deep sleep. Zoë certainly didn’t want to risk waking her up, ‘specially if she wakes up in an uncontrollable rage or worse hunger.

Zoë decided that it could wait till breakfast, and went into the kitchen for a small protein snack before going to bed herself and was startled when her brown eyes met glowing red ones.

“Sorry,” Apologized Velia, “I couldn’t sleep too many ghosts.”

“Ghosts of what?” asked Zoë, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Ghosts of my past that torture me to this day,” responded Velia, Zoë snapped on the lights and Velia blinked rapidly to adjust, but Zoë was sure she saw gleaming tears forming in her eyes. “They never really left me, but today I was abruptly reminded of their presence in my life.”

“Velia, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” said Velia as she wiped away a tear that finally fell.

“When we were back there in that room, I saw you whisper something after they doped you…”

“And curiosity is killing the cat, right?” interrupted Velia.

“Something like that, yeah.”

Velia sighed deeply before responding with, “A few years ago, when I was kidnapped by Alliance, I was brought to a room and shortly after a little girl, not older than Inara, was brought in as well.” She wiped at another tear and sighed again, “They were torturing her; they called her Experiment 3466535 while I was 3466534. I don’t remember what they were injecting her with but I vaguely knew it was killing her.”

“Is that why you cried when you were going to let the Reaver in you free?”

“Well, that and I wasn’t all together certain I could control it when I… anyways, Ashley, the little girl, and I were practically family, as you might say. On the day she died, the ‘medicine’ was killing her, she was so weak, and I knew she wasn’t going to make it. I asked them to skip that day, begged them, but they didn’t listen to me.” She started to cry, “It was if they wanted to kill her, she died in my arms after they left. I remember she asked me if we could go to a park or the beach when they let us go. Today when they doped me, all I could think about was her innocent face as she looked up at me and called me ‘Mommy’. She died a month after they brought her in, just a month, no childhood, no happiness, just pain.”

Zoë didn’t say anything, just stood there and watched as Velia cried. After a while, Zoë walked over and hugged her, let her lean on her for a bit of strength and support. She felt as if the war wasn’t the evil in this world, it was the men who likes to torture innocent souls.

“That’s why when I saw Inara enter my shuttle,” she looked down at her upturned hands, the marks from where her nails bit into her skin was still there, Zoë looked at them and didn’t know what to say, “I could hurt her, I would let myself do it. And there’s River, what she’s been through also vaguely reminds me of Ashley. I see this ship and I see the crew, and I can’t help myself from thinking ‘how wonderful it is to have a family looking after you’.”

“You’re part of the family, too, you know.”

“Thanks, Zoë”

“Thanks for sharing”

XXXXXX

When the group came back from delivering the cargo, they got a job on Persephone; they had to go to Canton to get a shipment of clay.

When they got on Canton, however, the men couldn’t leave the ship because otherwise it was going to cause a heap o’ trouble so it was Zoë, Ethan, Kaylee, Inara, River, and Velia who went to make the deal. Velia strayed from the pack however, and it was Zoë who did all the talking to the men in charge. 

They passed Jayne’s statue once again and Inara gleamed up and said, “Mommy, that looks like Uncle Jayne, don’t it?”

“Yes Inara, here on Canton they look at Jayne ask a hero.”

“That’s shiny, ain’t it?”

“Yes ‘Nara, it’s shiny.”

XXXXXX

Velia walked through the residential homes and businesses and was stopped by a little boy, no more than 8, pull on her dress.

“Hey, miss, you got platinum you can spare?”

Velia kneeled down to look him in the eyes, her nails dug into her hands, reopening semi-closed wounds, “What you name, little one?”

“I’m Thomas.” He gleamed, “And I’m eight years old.”

“I’m Velia,” She said as she reached into her pouch, pulled out eight pieces of platinum, and gave it to Thomas. “Thomas, how’s life in Canton?”

“Well, if you don’t get into bad terms with Boss Higgins, you live an ok life, just as long as you’re ok with not having much to eat.”

“And if you do get on bad terms?”

“I never met a man who has, all’s I hear is he hurts ya… bad.”

“Where does this Boss Higgins live?”

“Gosh, miss, you don’t wanna meet him, not the Boss.”

“What if I tell you that I can make everyone’s problem disappear?”

“How are you going to do that that?”

“Well, I happen to be a Queen on a planet called Delrio, I can help everyone on this planet.”

“You’re a Queen? No way!”

“Yes way, now are you going to help me or not?”

“What can I do?”

“You can spread the word.”

“What do you want me to spread?”

“Boss Higgins will not be in charge anymore.”

“Ok miss,” Thomas pulled her to the way of this ornate home, “That’s where Boss Higgins lives… be careful, miss.” He called to her.

“Will do, see ya later, Thomas.”

“See ya, miss.” And he left. Velia looked at the flamboyant exterior of the house, she wasn’t sure if she was prepared to face another ruler without Ethan around; but she only steeled herself and decided she was not going to depend on her husband for everything, even if she dies from blood loss on her hands. She started to walk towards the place and when she got there, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

XXXXXX

Inara left the group to play with a little girl her age while Kaylee, Zoë, Ethan, and River were discussing some problems that arose.

“What’s your name?” asked a little red-headed girl.

“I’m Inara, What’s yours?”

“I’m Juliette,” she responded, “I was named after my grandma, what about you, who were you named after?”

“I don’t know.”

“You never asked?” Juliette wondered.

“No,”

“I have an idea,” she perkily stated, “Why not ask now?”

“Okay.” Responded Inara and with that the two girls ran toward Kaylee giggling innocently.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Rule

Inara almost crashed into her mother, “Mommy, who was I named after?”

Kaylee just smiled at her small, innocent daughter and said, “I think we should wait for daddy to answer that question.”

“Ok,” she sighed, shrugged to Juliette, and they both ran off playing.

XXXXXX

Velia softly jumped when the big, metallic, and ornate door suddenly opened. A brawny and formal man appeared and eyed her up and down.

“Wǎnshàng hǎo, sir, I am here to… apply for the job.” She told him.

“What job is that, exactly?” he asked.

“For the cleaner’s, sir.”

“Come in.” he gestured, as she entered through the door, he glanced at her suggestively. “Where do you come from?”

“From a small planet called Delrio,”

“Delrio? Isn’t that the planet that is ruled by a queen, the planet that broke from Alliance rule?”

“Yes, sir”

“What are you doing here, then?”

“I wanted to travel the ‘verse, but lost everything.”

“So now you want to work as a cleaner?”

“Yes, sir”

Higgins crept locked all of the doors, so that she couldn’t go away. He came closer and stopped just a few inches from her, “You have the most peculiar eyes. Tell me, how is your family coping with you away from home?”

“My family is dead, sir.”

“Hmm…” he placed his hand on her shoulder, and felt her shudder at the touch.

“Sir, you’d do well to take you hand off of my shoulder.”

“And if I don’t?” he challenged.

“Well, I’d have no choice,” she grabbed his hand and in one swift movement stood behind him holding his bent arm, “but to do this.” She snapped the bone and cartilage, getting his arm to bend in a most unnatural manner.

“Let me go!” He howled in pain and struggled to break free from the crazy woman who snapped his arm.

“I’ve warned you,” she said but she still didn’t let him go.

“Who are you?”

“I am Queen Velia of Delrio, and I hereby revoke your authority and take possession of Canton and this moon as acting Queen.” she told him.

“What about Alliance?”

“They shall remove their posts on and around this moon and all of the citizens will stay here.”

“You…you…you can’t do that!” he stuttered, his eyes were tearing up as he feared she was actually going to destroy his possession of the moon. He was lost in fear, pain and grief as Velia tightened her grip on his arm.

“I just did,” she grabbed a small knife hidden in her dress with her free hand, reached around and stabbed him in the throat. She watched him struggle for air and felt him start to drown in his own blood. When at last he stopped, she let him go and watched his body slump down onto the floor. She bent and cut off a small section of flesh from his arm and ate it.

Velia walked out of the house and was stopped by a group of armed militia with enormous blaster guns. “Did you kill Boss Higgins?” one asked her.

“Yes, I did,” she responded.

“Are you aware that is a federal crime?”

“Not when the killing was justified, his powers were revoked, and the populace accepts the change of command.”

“That is not how it works.”

“Are YOU aware of the pact that the Alliance and the planet Delrio share?”

“That only applies when the queen or another official find evidence of incompetence and decides that their government can benefit the populace better.”

“So what EXACTLY are Alliance soldiers still doing on my moon?”

“Who are you?”

“I am the queen, now get out.”

XXXXXX

Mal, Simon, and Wash were anxiously counting the seconds that passed. They kept moving around to distract themselves but only seemed to make the air seem thicker and harder to breathe. It seemed that Jayne was the only one who wasn’t worried about the girls. After what seemed like hours, the group arrived, and they were each excited about their first job without the men. The only one that wasn’t in the group was Velia, and their happiness and excitement was replaced with worry.

XXXXXX

Velia was being shown around by a few of the natives, including Thomas. She hated the closeness with which they gave her, but she had more control. They got to the center of the town, when something caught her eyes. When she tried to see what it was, the group tried to stop her.

“What over there?” she asked them.

“It’s the statue of the Hero of Canton.” said Thomas as he dragged her towards it.

When Velia looked at the standing statue of Jayne, she was flabbergasted, and the crowd waited anxiously for the Queen to decide next. When she still won’t talk, a very timid Thomas said, “Well?”

“Well, what?” she asked.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to destroy it?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Boss Higgins wanted to destroy it.”

“Well, I’m not Boss Higgins,” she said, “I think it’s cute how you look up to him. I think it should stay where it is, ‘sides it ties up the town real shiny-like.”

XXXXXX

The crew of Serenity was scouring the town looking for Velia, they couldn’t find her anywhere. River was trying to convince the crew that she was not in danger, but with the crew’s anxiety levels rising to a critical point, she decided she needed to show them. River ran from the search group into one of the buildings out of town with Simon and the rest not far behind. She found Velia and almost dragged her out and when the group saw Velia still alive, River ran to Simon and stayed in his embrace with a cocky smile on her face. She pulled him down and they shared a long and deep kiss.

The crew had a lot of catching up to do.

XXXXXX

“What do you mean you own the moon?” asked Jayne.

“The moon… is now a territory… under my control.” She spoke softly, hoping all the while, the meaning would reach the mercenary’s brain.

“Does that mean I’m not their hero anymore?”

“You are still their hero, I am just their Queen.”

“Really?” he asked eagerly.

“Yes,” she told him, happy that something entered his brain.

XXXXXX

Mal and Kaylee were watching their daughter playing on the cargo hold with River and Velia. Mal had a protective arm around his wife’s shoulders, her strength, bravery, kindness and love still amazes him every day. He bent down his head and softly kissed her. The love he felt for her was overwhelming and amazing to him; he felt like the stars faded behind her bright joy and love. When he found Jubal dead, he was so worried about Kaylee; he remembered the trauma Jubal inflicted on her and the day were she would flinch at his voice and his closeness. He hated Jubal for darkening his light, his joy, and his hope. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kaylee broke the kiss.

“Inara asked me who she named after today.” She informed her husband.

“What’d you tell her?” he asked, pulling her closer to him with his arm.

“I told her that you would tell her?”

“Why should I be the one to tell her?”

“I was negotiating a price on some supplies, ‘sides I didn’t know what to tell her and gave you the responsibility.” she teased him.

“Kaywinnet Lee Reynolds, you are so lucky that I am crazy about you,” teased Mal as he inched closer to kiss her again, “Or I might just have to punish you for giving me something you could’ve done.” He kissed her then and when they parted he looked in her dark brown eyes, now though, they shimmered with sparks of love and the dark brown became a lighter shade.

Inara saw them and started to run towards her parents, hoping all the while that they would answer a question that has been bugging her all day.


	11. Chapter 11: The Mother of All Reunions

“Mommy, Daddy, are you going to tell me where my name comes from, now?” Inara whined.

“All right ‘Nara, I’ll tell you.” Malcolm sighed, picked her up, and carried her to her bunk with Kaylee close behind.

When they were in Inara’s bunk, a small brightly colored room, Malcolm sat her down on her bed and watched as Kaylee sat next to her. He looked around her bunk and was able to discern Kaylee’s paintings from Inara’s.

“Daddy!” Inara whined.

“All right, ‘Nara, All right. There was a time when Mommy and Daddy were still not together. We had an Ambassador on the ship and she lived in the shuttle where Velia and Ethan are now in. She was very ANNOYING,” Mal teased Kaylee and she responded by glaring at him and he had to swallow his laughter to continue the story. “All right, so she wasn’t annoying, but she was mommy’s best friend.”

“Is that true, mommy?”

“Yes, ‘Nara, you could’ve guessed we were sisters, we were very close.”

“What happened to her?”

“Well, there was a Shepherd with us as well, and he and Inara fell in love.”

“Did they run away to be together, Daddy?”

“You could say that.”

Kaylee glared at him again, to which he clarified, “Yes, they ran away to be together.”

“Can we visit them?” she pleaded them, her eyes twinkling with curiosity and excitement.

“Maybe, one day.” Mal concluded, he and Kaylee didn’t want to inform their five year old daughter that Inara and Shepherd died, trying to save each other, or that she was a companion. They wanted her to be a bit more adult-like before telling her the complete truth.

XXXXXX

They had delivered the cargo without a hitch and Mal was getting antsy as to why things were going so smooth. They had received another job but it meant that they had to dock on Osiris, and that was sure to be a galaxy of fun, not to mention the fact that Velia, Simon, and River just HAD to be the ones to get the cargo.

XXXXXX

Simon watched as his wife was waking up in his arms, she was softly stirring and he couldn’t help but pull her closer to him. He softly kissed her before murmuring “Morning” and kissing her again. Today they were docking on Osiris, and he knew she was anxious at being within spitting distance to Alliance and Blue Gloves. Even though they had a plan as to how they were going to sneak past Alliance, he was still very nervous.

After finally getting up from the bed, they dressed and made their way towards the Infirmary, before entering the kitchen for breakfast. In the Infirmary, River sat on one of the beds while Simon was preparing his med kit to covertly hide it, in case of an emergency. River was sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawning in a lazy attempt to tell her husband to hurry up.

“Hold on, Qīn'ài de, I’m almost done.” He spoke, picking up on her subtle mannerisms. He turned, saw her lying down on the bed with her eyes closed, and inched closer to kiss her before turning back to what he was doing.

XXXXXX

Osiris 1100

Velia walked out of the cargo bay wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a matching crown. She was surprised Ethan was able to pack it, considering they wanted to hide the fact she was royalty. She was sure that Alliance wouldn’t dream of attacking her in public so she tried to stay close the crowds but far away to the point where her hunger wasn’t blinding her. Simon and River were dressed like servants and he had hidden his med kit with Velia. River was able to use her hair to hide parts of her face when Alliance was near but Simon was using his marriage to River as a way to go unnoticed. When Alliance was near, he’d just kiss her and Velia would have to tell them to break it up and she was starting to get slightly annoyed by the married couple traveling with her.

XXXXXX

A light hair woman searched through the crowd for her long lost children. Her heart swelled when she saw the shadowed glimpse of her eldest child in the crowd. He was skinnier than she remembers and was wearing servants’ gear, but it was her son and upon impulse she ran towards him.

When she approached, she sneaked a peak at the women around him, there was a beautiful teenager that led the way and she noticed that she must have been the master. The other woman next to him, who was also wearing servants’ clothes, made her do a double take for the woman was her daughter.

She crashed into them both in a fierce embrace, tears falling down her face, and she apprehensively broke the hug when she felt them flinch.

“Simon, River, my darlings, you’re back…” She sobbed.

Simon placed his hand on River’s back, in a way to make sure she’s okay. Simon and River recognized their mother and Simon was the first one to hug their mother again. River was more hesitant, but hugged her for a small moment before letting go and returning to Simon’s side. Velia was staring at them curiously but decided not to interrupt the reunited family members.

“When your pictures appeared on the Cortex and Alliance labeled you both fugitives, I knew it couldn’t be true.” Reagan explained, “I just knew, and I was right. After the Miranda exposure, I spent every day waiting for you to come home.”  
River looked into her mother’s eyes and tears started to form, Regan’s emotions, grief, love, hope, and fear, were drowning her. Regan saw this and approached to hold her little girl but River backed away and Simon slightly positioned himself between his wife and their mother.

“River, darling, what is it?” Reagan asked.

River just shook her head and softly whispered, “It’s too crowded, Simon.”

Regan backed away and looked at Simon, an unspoken question glistening in her eyes and expression.

“It wasn’t a game,” Simon spoke a bit louder than intended, “I was right about the letters, and about The Academy… they were hurting her.”

Regan just looked at her with sad and watery eyes, she couldn’t believe that River, her only daughter, was in trouble and in pain yet she didn’t believe her cries for help.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Mā mī, I’m better now, thanks to Simon.” River smiled, a small child-like innocence that seemed to erase the years which separated them, momentarily.

“Well, you’re back now, and that’s all that matters.” She said, taking Simon’s left hand in her right, River’s right hand in her left, and a soft smile spreading on her face. Regan felt the wedding band on Simon’s hand but failed to notice the one on River’s, for she was holding the wrong hand.

Velia decided that now was the moment to interrupt them, only because she was getting antsy about the job and passerbies were starting to notice the scene and, if they are staring, Alliance was bound to come. “Simon, River, we have to keep walking. I allowed a momentary delay, but it is crucial that we return to the job at hand.”

Regan turned and stared into her eyes, she became slightly disturbed because of the uniquely red coloring in her irises but regain her composure. “I am willing to pay their debts to you and command that you relinquish your chains.”

“I think you must have me confused, I don’t own them, for I just work with them.”

“Are you married to my son?” Regan said after she noticed Velia’s ring on her finger.

“What? Gross! No!” She protested, “I’m married to somebody else.”

“Well then…” Regan turned towards her children, confused, took River’s hands in her own, and saw a child and woman flagging them. When the woman came, she, Kaylee, gave Velia a hug, whispered “good luck” to River and Simon, and was only able to introduce herself to Regan before having to get back to the ship.

“Hi there,” She said, “I’m Kaylee Reynolds, I’m sorry but I have to go. My husband gets nervous when he can’t find me. Come on, Inara, we need to get back to Serenity. Daddy might be might be looking for us.”

When Kaylee and Inara left, Regan was even more confused, but when she glanced at River’s hands in her own, she noticed the matching band and ring. Regan became furious at the pair, slapped River, and was about to seize River’s shoulders when Simon grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

She watched as River held up her hand where her mother had slapped her and hid behind Simon. Regan looked back at Simon’s eyes; they held love, anger, and disappointment. She pulled her arms from Simon’s grip and couldn’t restrain herself from shouting at them. River looked around at the crowd, her hand still on her cheek and the other on the back of his shoulder and couldn’t stop the involuntary tightening of her grasp when she noticed Alliance and Blue Gloves integrating themselves into the swarm.


End file.
